BlackIce Oneshots
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Basically a sequel to my other story, "So Much For a Quick Visit" Recommended you read that first. This will be a series of random Oneshots about Jack and Pitch's relationship together. Characters might be OOC sometimes. Rating may change. This is yaoi or malexmale so don't like, don't read. R and R and please no flames! :)
1. Suprises

**A/N: So, this is sort of a sequel to "So much for a quick visit" It's basically a series of one shots about Jack and Pitch highlighting their relationship. The topics of each one shot range, so please leave me any ideas. I think I'm going to post each one shot as a separate chapter, that way I can incorporate some of your ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, also, this contains yaoi or male x male. So don't like, don't read. I promise not to get to graphic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything associated with it, although I wish I did. **

**R and R**

**This chapter was inspired by Arukea! Shout out to them!**

**Oh, Pitch is extremely OOC for this first one shot. Sorry!**

_**Surprises**_

It had been another month since Jack and Pitch had confessed their feelings for each other. In that time, Jack had decided to move in with him at the hideout where the latter took care of him after he broke his leg. It was too dark for Jack's liking though, so as soon as he had settled into his new home, the two of them began to remodel the whole place they now called home.

Jack was just finishing up painting one of the larger rooms they had decided to make the living room when he noticed that he hadn't see Pitch for a while. He set the paintbrush down in the paint tray on the stone floor and grabbed his staff. Never knew when you might need it.

He walked from the wall to the nearby hallway. It wasn't as dark as it had previously been, due to the fact that him and Pitch had installed some lights along the roof of the hallway. He know knew where everything in the home was. It wasn't that big actually, just the large room they were painting, a smaller room of to the side that served as their kitchen, and then the hallway that he was walking down now. There were several rooms that branched out off of the hallway, including a study, two guest rooms, and the master bedroom in which they both slept every night. He turned the corner after passing the doors that led to each of those rooms except the master bedroom. The door to the master was at the end of the new hallway, and he took long strides to reach the door. He grasped the handle firmly, instantly coating it with a thin layer or frost. Pulling with force, the door swung open and he walked in.

"Pitch?" Jack called as he strode through the door. There was no sign of the former nightmare king, so he simply left and closed the door on his way out.

"I wonder where he could be." Jack thought out loud as he walked back down the hallway. He was walking passed one of the guest bedroom doors when he heard it. It sounded like…giggling. A confused look spread across his face at the noise. There was no way it could be Pitch…could it? Maybe he had a side to him he wasn't sharing with him. He shrugged of those thoughts and reached for the handle. He turned it gently so he wouldn't alert Pitch while he did whatever it was he was doing.

The door swung open, revealing a sight that Jack couldn't believe. Pitch was laying with his back on the bed, holding a small, white, and fluffy kitten above his head as he looked up at it. It mewled pathetically in the man's slender arms. Pitch giggled again and brought it down and let it walk over his broad chest.

"Umm, Pitch, can I ask what your doing?" Jack asked as he watched Pitch play and tease the little kitten in front of him.

"I'm playing with our new kitten!" Pitch cried happily, in a completely un-Pitch like way. Jack tilted his head, extremely confused. When did Pitch get a kitten? Why was he so girly about it?

"When and where did you get that Pitch?" Jack asked, trying to clarify his first question. Pitch let the kitten crawl off of him and he stood up straight. Jack noted how the kitten didn't leave the bed. It simply started rubbing up against Pitch's side.

"It was just wandering through the forest Jack. How could I not help it?" He informed him. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was so unlike Pitch it wasn't even funny. Ok, maybe it was a little bit funny that his boyfriend had a fluffy kitten, but that wasn't important right now.

"Since when did you like animals?" Jack asked.

"I've always like kitten Jack. Their so cuddly and cute!" He told him. Jack sighed deeply.

"This is so unlike you Pitch." Jack said as he walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him close.

"Well, it doesn't change your view of me, does it?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"It's not going to be a problem is it?" Once again Jack shook his head.

"Well, what's the big deal then?"

"I guess there isn't one. It's just a surprise to see you act so girly over just a kitten Pitch." Jack said with a grin, knowing his comment would bug him. Pitch scowled and stood up all the way, ready to leave.

"Hey! I didn't mean it rudely!" Jack yelled after him as he walked out of the hall. The winter spirit sighed deeply. It was then that he noticed that the kitten was staring at him with it's big, blue eyes. Jack frowned.

"Blue eyes? Is that even possible?" He wondered out loud as he picked up the kitten, emitting a small meow from it. Jack immediately noticed how soft it's fur was. He flipped it over and began rubbing behind it's ears, a place he knew cats loved. The kitten purred loudly, causing Jack to smile.

"Your pretty cute. I can see why Pitch likes you." He said to the cat as he continued to scratch behind his ears. Jack picked it up, laid back, and, just like Pitch, allowed the small animal to crawl over his chest and stomach. The kitten settled on Jacks stomach area. He thought it was adorable how the kitten was all curled up, seemingly already asleep. It was just then that Pitch decided to walk back in, timing his re arrival perfectly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Jack." He commented to him, his eyebrows raised. Jack's face flushed deep red as he had fallen right in Pitch's trap. He figured that Pitch had probably just stayed right outside the door and waited for his opportunity. The latter smiled now as he watched Jack blush.

"Oh shut up…" Jack trailed off as he looked away. Pitch walked over and kissed him on his pale forehead.

"S'ok Snowflake. I understand completely." He assured him with a grin, causing Jack to blush redder than before. Pitch stood up and began walking out of the room, turning over his shoulder to call to Jack, "Now lets go finish painting that room, shall we?" as he left the room.

Jack stood up, brushing the kitten off of him.

"Sorry buddy." He muttered.


	2. Killing The Mood

**A/N: So hi! It's me. This helps me procrastinate the math homework I need to be doing right now XD Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and leave ideas for future chapters. I am open to almost ANYTHING people! And plus, I love reading reviews. Enjoy!**

_**Killing The Mood**_

Jack laid in bed, Pitch on top of him. They were having another make out session, something both of them deeply enjoyed. They did it so often, but for whatever reason, it never seemed to lose it's special ness to either one of them.

Pitch pulled apart from a kiss, heavily gasping for air. He looked down at Jack, who wore his usual smirk as he looked back at him.

"Ready for more, Snowflake?" The former Nightmare King asked, trying to match his boyfriends smirk and failing. Jack nodded, clearly ready for whatever Pitch had in store for him. Pitch dropped his less than stellar smirk and smiled. He dropped a slender hand to Jacks waist and pulled him even closer. Jack wrapped his cold arms around Pitch broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. The latter leaned in and kissed Jack, running his tongue over the boys lips. Jack moaned, and in doing so, he allowed Pitch to enter his mouth with his tongue. Pitch prodded ever corner of Jacks mouth as he continued to kiss him. He placed his other hand on the small of Jack's back and began tugging at his hoodie, temporarily breaking away, emitting a small whine from Jack. It ceased when the skinny winter spirit realized what Pitch was doing.

Once he had his shirt off, Pitch's real enjoyment began. It wasn't that Jack didn't enjoy it as well, but Pitch enjoyed teasing his boyfriend _and _listening to his whines. It was a double win for him. He leaned over now and began to suck on Jack's pale chest.

"P-Pitch!" Jack cried in pleasure. He loved it when Pitch did this to him.

Pitch didn't let up as he trailed upwards and began kissing Jack on his collarbone. He bit down hard a few times, causing Jack to yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He placed his long, slender fingers on Jack's hips and pinned them to the black sheets they were laying on, never stopping the kissing as he did. Jack whimpered and moaned as he felt his pants being tugged away until they were almost off of him completely. It was at that moment, the moment in which Jack was possibly going to lose his virginity to the man he loved, that their kitten, Aurora, decided to jump from the floor she'd been crouching on and onto Jack's chest, completely killing the mood. She immediately curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes.

"Ummm, Pitch?" Jack whined to his boyfriend, as Pitch was still on top of him. The latter smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes Jack?" He grinned.

"Why the hell did we get a cat?"

**OK, not the best. But I wanted to update and I'm short on time sorry. I know my smut writing isn't really that great but it was only pre stuff. So I hope it sufficed. Please let me know what oneshot you want next. See ya soon!**


	3. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! I'm writing another chapter! Yay! This was a random thought I had while watching the Seahawks-Falcons game. Yes, I love football. Anyways, this is a quick chapter. Hopefully it's good enough for you guys. I'm trying to get idea's from my friends for this but so far no luck. Message me if you have any yourself! :D **

**R&R Please!**

_**Keeping Secrets**_

Jack set down his mug of now-cold hot chocolate on the living room coffee table in North's Workshop. The living room was adjacent to the Globe Room, so that the Guardians could easily keep an eye on the believers of the world. Right now though, there was no need to worry. More lights were burning than ever before. Jack couldn't help but smile at that fact.

He had been invited over for a little while to catch up on life with the other Guardians. Everyone had left now, except Tooth and North. North had retired for the night however, stating he was tired from all of the Christmas preparations he had been doing recently. It had gotten pretty late and even Guardians needed sleep once in a while, so now it was just Tooth and him. The Guardians of memories was rambling on about MIM knows what; Jack had long ago stopped listening and lost himself in thoughts of Pitch, home all alone. He didn't really want to leave him, but Pitch had insisted he go enjoy himself.

"Jack?" Tooth asked for the fourth time. This was the only time her voice had even registered to Jack though. He was a deep thinker after all.

"Oh, sorry Tooth. What?" He asked as he snapped out of his daydream. The fairy tilted her feathered head to one side, confused as to why Jack hadn't been paying attention. She shrugged it off, figuring to herself it was nothing, and leaned back in the leather chair she was sitting in.

"I wanted to ask you something." She told him. Jack nodded in understanding and motioned for her to go ahead and ask.

"Well, I've always been curious…Is there anyone that you have a…a crush on maybe? Mortal of immortal, either way it doesn't matter." She asked. Jack's face flushed red, something he wished didn't happen so easily. It gave too much away, much like it did now. He slumped down in the chair he was sitting in, trying to hide his emotion to the other Guardian.

"Oh I knew it!" The fairy exclaimed happily. The Guardian of Fun dropped his head and refused to meet her eyes, only confirming her suspicion and making her giggle more.

"Who is it! Who is it!" She demanded to know. Jack looked up and shrugged at her.

"Not important Tooth. Don't worry about it." He got up to leave. In an instant, she had zipped around in front of Jack.

"Sit. Now." She said with a playful smile. Jack rolled his eyes and tried walking around her. She blocked his path again.

"Jack, you know I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me who it is you like." She informed him, her violet eyes staring into his blue ones. Even though Jack didn't like Tooth that way, he had to admit her eyes were beautiful, along with the rest of her.

"Fine, fine." He conceded. There was no harm in telling Tooth, right? He could trust her. After all, she had been the first to welcome and really accept him when he first became a Guardian. Although, that could've been because of his teeth.

He sat back down in his chair while Tooth fluttered back around to her own. Once they were situated, he began.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise you won't hate me and you won't tell anyone." He said, his eyes once again staring into hers.

"Nothing could ever make me hate you Jack. Nothing."

He sighed.

"We'll see Tooth. I really don't think you guys are going to like this…" He trailed off. The fairy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon then." She encouraged. Jack sighed again.

"Alright…The person I like…Is Pitch." Jack said, his voice dropping in amplitude with every word until it was barely a whisper. He dropped his head, waiting for Tooth to either chew him out or get angry and leave. When nothing happened, he looked up and saw she was looking at him in shock. That hurt worse than being chewed out.

"Look, I'm sorry ok…I just can't control how I feel for people. And he understands how I feel about people not being able to see me." He desperately tried to explain. Tooth kept looking at him the same way, her usual emotion seemingly gone.

"I-I don't understand Jack. Is he still out there, causing fear?" She pointed out of the huge windows at the front of the living room.

"He is back. He broke free of the prison." Jack admitted. Before she could say anything though, he continued.

"But he doesn't have any control over his nightmares Tooth! He can't cause fear anymore than you or me!"

"So who controls them?" She asked, concern evident in her small voice. Jack shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know Tooth. I don't think anybody does anymore. Maybe that's why you guys have so many believers now." He said with a bit of bitterness evident in his tone. Tooth fluttered over and gave him a hug before he could say anything or react. It surprised him a bit; he had thought Tooth was mad at him before.

"It's ok if you two date Jack. I understand that even immortals don't choose if they like guys or girls. Nobody chooses. I just don't want you to get hurt." She told Jack, her voice muffled by his blue hoodie. Jack's blue orbs widened and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Tooth…understood. And she didn't care. She loved him no matter what. He couldn't control his emotion at that point and he began sobbing into her feathers shoulders as they continued to hug.

"Thank you Tooth." He whispered as they broke away. She smiled at him.

"Your welcome Jack. I'll always be there for you. I promise." She replied. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to bed now." Jack informed her. Tooth nodded in understanding. Jack had almost reached the doorway when she called over to him.

"Oh I forgot to ask Jack…How does Pitch look naked?"

If only she could see how red he blushed when she said those words.


	4. Candy

**A/N: So more Blackice drabbles. You know, because it's only been like seven fucking months since my last one.**

_Candy_

Jack Frost had learned many things about Pitch Black since there relationship began a few months ago. For instance, his underground "lair" was actually much larger than he had imagined. Jack had never really gotten to see much of it since the time he had spent there was in a guest room being taken care of by Pitch. However, after he had decided to move in with the former King of Nightmares, he had learned that there was a master bedroom a few hallways down from his, a kitchen/living room that used to be the globe room, and a few other rooms used for studies or libraries. Also, he found out through an abrupt disruption during some of their "alone time" that the kitten they had "adopted" loved to pounce on them. The biggest surprise of all however, was Pitch's absolute love of all things sweet. Whether it was chocolate, cake, candy, whatever, it didn't matter to him. He absolutely loved it and could never get enough. Now, being invisible to most of the world, he couldn't just walk to the Burgess grocery store and load a shopping cart full of goodies, and asking Bunnymund would most likely get him a huff and a lecture about how he needed "every single goodie he had" for Easter. So, guess who was left with the task of getting him his sugar fix. None other than his white-haired boyfriend, Jack Frost.

Currently, the winter spirit was flying to Burgess to do just that, mumbling under his breath the whole way. He _was _Jack Frost after all! Why was it _his _job to go and get candy for Pitch? It was even more embarrassing _how _he had to go about getting this candy for him…

He landed on Jamie Bennett's rooftop and carefully lofted himself down to the windowsill, which the now 13 year old Jamie always kept open. Currently, the brown haired boy had his back to him, sitting on his bed with his ear buds in. An opportunity the known prankster couldn't resist. He quietly crept up behind the boy, careful not to alert him of his presence. Then, when he was in a ready position, he pounced on the unsuspecting boy and knocked both of them over the opposite end of the bed together, Jamie yelping in surprise as he did so. Jack landed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head and grinning.

"Surprise surprise kiddo!" The immortal teen laughed as he released Jamie and helped him up.

"Jack! It's been awhile!" Jamie said excitedly. He couldn't help but get excited every time he saw Jack. Over the past year and a half, Jack had become a close friend and mentor to the growing teen. He acted almost like a big brother to him. Whenever Jack came to visit, he always made sure to spend as much time with him as possible. However, the past few times he had visited, he had always asked to go to the candy shop for some odd reason.

"What are we gonna do today?" Jamie asked, excitement still evident in his voice.

"Well, I thought maybe we could head down to that shop we go to, the one that sells all the candy? And then come back and talk and just hang out for a little while since it's not cold enough for me to start dropping snow here yet." Jack informed him. Jamie thought for a minute before answering,

"Gee Jack, doesn't Tooth get mad at you for all the sweets you eat?" Jack laughed for a second, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Jack had never told Jamie that Pitch Black and himself had started a relationship.

"Umm, yeah sometimes hehe…" He answered weakly. He could see concern on Jamie's face, a sign he was beginning to suspect something.

"Jack, is there something your not telling me?" He asked. For a brief moment, Jack's eyes flashed fear, which was very ironic considering who he was dating.

"U-uh no! Nothing at all, promise!" He answered hastily. "Can we go now?"

"Jack, if something's bothering you, it helps to talk about it." Jamie positioned himself so he was facing Jack and his legs were no longer hanging off of the bed. Jack sighed heavily, and starred down at the bed covers.

"You promise you won't be mad?" He asked. Jamie nodded in conformation.

"Ok, well first of all, um, Jamie, I'm uh, gay. I don't like girls. Like at all." Jack confessed. Jamie looked surprised for a second before nodding.

"Alright, if that's who you are, then it's who you are. Gay's have never really bothered me in the first place."

Jack smiled and nodded. "There's more though." He told the younger boy. Jamie nodded and motioned for Jack to continue.

"Well, for a few months now, I've been seeing someone. Like I've been in a relationship with them." Jamie nodded.

"Who is it?" He asked. Jack inhaled deeply, regretting his confessions more than ever now.

"Um, I-it's Pitch, Jamie…" Jack said quietly. His blue eyes continued to stare at the bed sheets, refusing to meet Jamie's. There was silence for a few minutes before Jamie broke it.

"Umm, ok?" He said, slightly confused. Jack immediately looked up at him, slight tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Y-your not mad? Like at all?" He asked. Jamie shrugged.

"I guess I don't get why it'd be him, but if he makes you happy, then that's what I want. I'd rather you be with someone who makes you happy but that maybe I don't particularly like that with someone I love that makes you miserable. Make sense?" Jamie explained. Jack blinked and nodded weakly, wiping the tears from his eyes with his hoodie sleeves.

"I-I was so worried you'd hate me for it…" He muttered. Jamie laughed and ruffled Jack's white hair, an action that usually went the other way around.

"I could never hate you Jack. Ever. In a million years. You're like my older brother." Jamie promised him. Jack nodded.

"Now, would you mind explaining what this has to do with your constant need of candy?" Jamie asked. Jack grinned at the question before explaining to Jamie his boyfriends absolute love of anything sweet. When he was finished, Jamie couldn't help but smile and grin just like Jack was.

"Alright then, I say we go head out then. Wouldn't wanna keep him waiting now would we?" Jamie suggested.

Later than day, Jack returned home with two grocery sacks full of every kind of sweet you could imagine. There were Salted Nut Rolls, Kit Kats, Twix, Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, and almost every other thing you could imagine inside of the bags. Jamie had literally broken the bank for him. He set the bags down in the kitchen and went to the study where he figured Pitch was, probably playing with the kitten or painting a picture, both things he loved to do in his free time. Jack was right of course. He found Pitch behind his desk with the cat sitting on his lap. He was preoccupied in stroking it, so much in fact, that he didn't notice Jack enter until he had made it all the way to his desk. He jumped slightly when he did notice him however.

"I hate when you do that…" The gray skinned man muttered. Jack rolled his eyes and situated himself on the desk.

"Oh man do you oh me Pitch. I got you so much god damn candy that you'll be lucky to have a non infected tooth in your mouth when you finish it all. And that is _NOT _incentive to finish it faster." Jack finished, eyebrows raised in a threatening way. Pitch merely laughed and leaned up to kiss his snowflake on the cheek, something Jack could never resist.

"Thank you so very much Jack. I'll have to think of a way to reward you…" He trailed off, licking his lips as he looked at Jack.

Well, if it got him more "alone time" with Pitch, maybe getting him all of the candy he desired was worth it.

**Ok that's it. Sorry for not updating this in forever. Let me know what you thought of the Jamie and Jack fluffy moment in the middle, and the hinted lemony goodness at the end. Who knows, maybe I'll capitalize on my little cliffhanger ;) **

**Until then!**


End file.
